Gunsmoke (1955 series)
Gunsmoke (TV series; 1955 - 1975) Summary Marshal Matt Dillon keeps the peace in the rough and tumble Dodge City. Trivia * At 20 seasons and 635 episodes, it was the longest-running primetime scripted TV series for a while (until The Simpsons surpassed it with seasons in 2009 and with episodes in 2018). Male Deaths *Claude Akins (Episode 3.24 The Cabin) *Jack Albertson (Episode 15.4 Danny) *Norman Alden (Episode 13.12 Death Train) *James Anderson (Episode 10.4 The Violators, Ep. 12.7 The Wrong Man, Ep. 13.5 Vengeance Part 2, Ep. 13.19 Blood Money) *John Anderson (Episode 11.18 The Raid, Ep. 12.19 Mail Drop) *Richard Anderson (Episode 20.4 The Guns of Cibola Blanca) *Val Avery (Episode 15.6 A Man Called "Smith") *Ed Bakey (Episode 13.12 Death Train) *John Drew Barrymore (Episode 10.18 One Killer on Ice) *Hagan Beggs (Episode 11.20 Killer at Large) *James Best (Episode 15.7 Charlie Noon) *Richard Bradford (Episode 11.23 Sanctuary) *Eric Braeden (Episode 16.19 Jaekel, Ep. 17.14 Gold Train: Bullet) *William Bramley (Episode 18.20 Whelan’s Men) *Hank Brandt (Episode 13.19 Blood Money) *Charles Bronson (Episode 1.28 The Killer) *Lee de Broux (Episode 13.19 Blood Money, Ep. 14.11 Waco) *Robert Burr (Episode 18.20 Whelan’s Men) *Gary Busey (Episode 20.22 The Busters) *Sebastian Cabot (Episode 1.10 The Queue) *Ed Call (Episode 19.17 The Town Tamers) *Joseph Campanella (Episode 18.9 Milligan) *John Carradine (Episode 1.13 Reed Survives) *Conlan Carter (Episode 14.5 The Twisted Heritage) *Anthony Caruso (Episode 18.6 Sarah, Ep. 19.15 A Family of Killers, Ep. 20.16 Larkin) *Jerry Catron (Episode 13.11 Stranger in Town) *George Chandler (Episode 17.4 Waste) *Bobby Clark (Episode 14.3 Zavala) *John Colicos (Episode 20.20 Hard Labor) *Jeff Corey (Episode 14.22 The Night Riders) *Frank Corsentino (Episode 19.15 A Family of Killers) *John Crawford (Episode 13.14 Johnny Cross) *Ken Curtis (Episode 4.32 Change of Heart) *Jorja Curtright (Episode 1.36 Cara) *Royal Dano (Episode 10.2 Crooked Mile, Ep. 13.5 Vengeance part 2, Ep. 15.2 Stryker) *Jim Davis (Episode 12.4 The Mission, Ep. 13.21 The Gunrunners, Ep. 14.3 Zavala, Ep. 16.20 Murdoch) *Bruce Dern (Episode 11.11 South Wind, Ep. 11.4 Ten Little Indians, Ep. 12.3 The Jailer, Ep. 14.21 Long Night) *Douglas Dirkson (Episode 20.1 Matt Dillon Must Die) *Jack Elam (Episode 6.20 Love Thy Neighbor, Ep. 10.7 Help Me Kitty, Ep. 11.3 Clayton Thaddeus Greenwood, Ep. 11.9 Malachi, Ep. 11.30 My Father My Son) *Gene Evans (Episode 20.5 Thirty a Month and Found) *Harrison Ford (Episode 18.11 The Sodbusters) *Steve Forrest (Episode 14.17 Mannon, Ep. 15.23 Morgan. Ep. 18.12 The Brothers) *Eduard Franz (Episode 1.23 Indian Scout, Ep. 20.10 In Performance of Duty) *Victor French (Episode 11.22 Wishbone, Ep. 12.16 Saturday Night. Ep. 13.5 Vengeance Part 2. Ep. 14.6 O'Quillan Ep. 17.7 Trafton, Ep. 20.9 Tarnished Badge) *Lew Gallo (Episode 11.22 Wishbone) *James Gammon (Episode 11.30 My Father, My Son) *Robert Gentry (Episode 20.16 Larkin) *Sam Gilman (Episode 12.1 Snap Decision) *Robert Gist (Episode 3.23 Wild West) *Jonathan Goldsmith (Episode 14.3 Zavala, Ep. 18.6 Sarah) *Bruce Gordon (Episode 4.1 Matt for Murder) *Leo Gordon (Episode 1.26 Hack Prine. Ep. 19.17 The Town Tamers) *Harold Gould (Episode 20.4 The Guns of Cibola Blanca 2) *Steve Gravers (Episode 12.15 The Good People) *Kurt Grayson (Episode 20.4 The Guns of Cibola Blanca 2) *Ross Hagen (Episode 12.18 Muley, Ep. 14.5 Slocum) *Sid Haig (Episode 12.10 Stage Stop, Ep. 15.12 MacGraw) *Murray Hamilton (Episode 3.23 Wild West) *Nicholas Hammond (Episode 19.2 Women for Sale part 2) *Bill Hart (I) (Episode 13.5 Vengeance Part 2, Ep. 13.21 The Gunrunners ) *Edmund Hashim (Episode 11.18 The Raid Part 1) *Vinton Hayworth -- NOT listed on original site *Victor Holchak (Episode 17.19 One for the Road) *Earl Holliman (Episode 15.6 A Man called Smith, Ep. 18.17 Shadler) *Rex Holman (Episode 13.1 The Wreckers, Ep. 14.3 Zavala, Ep. 19.17 The Town Tamers, Ep. 20.4 The Guns of Cibola Blanca) *Dennis Hopper (Episode 10.18 One Killer on Ice) *Rance Howard (Episode 20.10 In Performance of Duty) *Arthur Hunnicutt (Episode 16.21 Cleavus) *Steve Ihnat (Episode 12.4 The Mission) *John Ireland (Episode 12.10 Stage Stop, Ep. 13.5 Vengeance Part 2) *Allen Jaffe (Episode 15.12 MacGraw) *Anthony James (Episode 14.6 O'Quillan) *Clifton James (Episode 12.7 The Wrong Man) *Russell Johnson (Episode 2.21 Bloody Hands, Ep. 14.21 Long Night) *Henry Jones (Episode 13.11 Stranger in Town) *L.Q. Jones (Episode 14.24 The Good Samaritans, Ep. 15.20 Albert, Ep. 17.18 Tara) *Don Keefer (Episode 16.5 Gentry's Law) *DeForest Kelley (Episode 1.23 Indian Scout) *George Kennedy (Episode 7.34 The Boys, Ep. 9.33 The Warden) *Zalman King (Episode 11.30 My Father, My Son, Ep. 12.18 Muley, Ep. 13.12 Death Train) *Jack Lambert (Episode 4.35 There Was Never a Horse, Ep.14.20 Reprisal) *Martin Landau (Episode 4.2 The Patsy, Ep. 12.2 The Goldtakers) *Robert Lansing (Episode 15.1 The Devil’s Outpost) *Geoffrey Lewis (Episode 18.13 Hostage!) *Gary Lockwood (Episode 11.19 The Raid 2) *William Lucking (Episode 20.1 Matt Dillon Must Die) *James Luisi (Episode 20.4 The Guns of Cibola Blanca 2) *Robert F. Lyons (Episode 13.8 Major Glory) *Lee Majors (Episode 10.21 Song for Dying) *Stuart Margolin (Episode 19.15 A Family of Killers) *Scott Marlowe (Episode 11.25 The Brothers) *Strother Martin (Episode 9.19 No Hands) *John McLiam (Episode 13.21 The Gunrunners) *Gerald McRaney (Episode 20.20 Hard Labor) *Troy Melton (Episode 13.19 Blood Money) *Sam Melville (Episode 16.9 The Gun) *Jan Merlin (Episode 10.1 Blue Heaven) *William Mims (Episode 16.23 Pike) *George Murdock (Episode 17.20 The Predators) *Leslie Nielsen (Episode 14.16 Time of the Jackals) *Jimmy Noel (Episode 18.23 Talbot) *Nick Nolte (Episode 20.9 The Tarnished Badge) *James Nusser (Episode 1.28 The Killer) *Warren Oates (Episode 10.20 Circus Trick, Ep. 12.4 The Mission, Ep. 13.1 The Wreckers) *Richard O'Brien (II) (Episode 14.15 The Twisted Hertiage) *Carroll O'Connor (Episode 12.7 The Wrong Man) *John Pickard (Episode 11.20 Killer at Large, Ep. 18.9 Milligan) *Andrew Prine (Episode 9.5 Easy Come) *Paul Prokop (Episode 18.11 The Sodbusters) *Denver Pyle (Episode 10.4 The Violators, Ep. 9.19 No Hands) *Jack Rader (Episode 20.16 Larkin) *Ford Rainey (Episode 20.5 Thirty a Month and Found) *Dack Rambo (Episode 16.11 The Witness) *Tom Reese (Episode 11.25 My Brothers) *Pernell Roberts (Episode 13.12 How to Kill a Woman) *Joseph Ruskin (Episode 12.10 Stage Stop) *Bing Russell (Episode 12.19 Mail Drop) *John Russell (Episode 20.7 Iron Men) *Steve Sandor (Episode 14.5 Slocum) *John Saxon (Episode 13.9 The Pillagers) *Marco St. John (Episode 18.13 Hostage!) *William Schallert (Episode 15.20 Albert) *Johnny Seven (Episode 7.12 Nina's Revenge) *Gregory Sierra (Episode 19.2 Women for Sale) *Jeremy Slate (Episode 17.4 Waste Part 2) *Robert Sorrells (Episode 20.16 Larkin) *James Stacy (Episode 13.5 Vengeance Part 2) *Harry Dean Stanton (Episode 3.24 The Cabin, Ep. 6.20 Love is Thy Neighbor, Ep. 7.34 The Boys, Ep. 13.14 Johnny Cross) *Harold J. Stone (Episode 10.36 He who Steals) *Michael Strong (Episode 12.1 Snap Decision) *Vic Tayback (Episode 16.19 Jaekel) *Buck Taylor (Episode 13.4 Vengeance Part 1) *Torin Thatcher (Episode 12.21 Fandango) *Robert Totten (Episode 18.23 Talbot) *Lee Van Cleef (Episode 10.30 The Pariah, Ep. 11.30 My Father, My Son) *Michael Vandever (Episode 12.10 Stage Stop) *Robert Vaughn (Episode 1.27 Cooter) *James Wainwright (Episode 14.5 Slocum) *Mills Watson (Episode 13.19 Blood Money, Ep. 14.5 Slocum) *William Watson (Episode 12.16 Saturday Night) *Fritz Weaver (Episode 12.20 Old Friend) *Kipp Whitman (Episode 14.16 Time of the Jackals) *Peter Whitney (Episode 1.9 The Hunter, Ep. 10.16 Run, Sheep, Run) *Bill Williams (Episode 18.23 Talbot) *Van Williams (Episode 20.5 Thirty a Month and Found) *Morgan Woodward (Episode 12.8 Whispering Tree, Ep. 13.4 Vengeance Part 1, Ep. 14.12 Lobo, Ep. 18.11 The Sodbusters) *Link Wyler (Episode 13.8 Major Glory) *Joe Yrigoyen (Episode 13.1 The Wreckers) *Anthony Zerbe (Episode 13.19 Blood Money, Ep. 16.13 The Noonday Devil) Female Deaths *Kathy Adams (Episode 1.5 Opie Tater) *Lola Albright (Episode 1.13 Reed Survives) *Allyson Ames (Episode 9.22 The Kite) *Bonnie Bartlett (Episode 20.10 In Performance of Duty) *Kathleen Cody (Episode 19.2 Women for Sale part 2) *Miriam Colon (Episode 16.1 Chato) *Kim Darby (Episode 13.5 Vengeance part 2) *Bette Davis (Episode 12.3 The Jailer) *Sharon Farrell (Episode 8.29 With a Smile) *Constance Ford (Episode 2.13 Poor Pearl) *Beverly Garland (Episode 14.16 Time of the Jackals) *Jan Harrison (Episode 4.2 The Patsy) *Gloria Marshall (Episode 2.21 Bloody Hands) -- NOT listed on original site *Elizabeth MacRae (Episode 7.20 Half Straight) *Vera Miles (Episode 16.4 Sam McTavish) *Katharine Ross (Episode 10.2 Crooked Mile) *Julie Van Zandt (Episode 2.18 Kick Me) *Cece Whitney (Episode 15.14 The Sisters) Gallery Category:TV Series Category:1955 TV series debuts Category:1975 TV series endings Category:CBS TV series Category:Western Category:CBS in-house productions